Various forms of self-sealing tubes have been heretofore utilized in which there has been some elasticity of the discharge neck from the tube in which the tube is closed by contracting against a post or ball, such as seen in Pat. No. 2,107,106, or the closure may open or close by pinching together the opposite sides of a slit closure portion such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,233 where the pressure is by means of the resilient walls at the end of the slitted closure.